


we're in this together

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Series: Quarantine Relief Fics (for friends) [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie and Richie have twins, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Eddie and Richie are parents of newborn twins. Luckily, they have each other in all the chaos.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Quarantine Relief Fics (for friends) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	we're in this together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleygail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleygail/gifts).



> this fic is written for Ashley @richietoizer as part of my quarantine relief fics. Enjoy!

The sound of crying through the baby monitor made Eddie groan into his pillow as he pushed himself off of the bed, preparing to make his way to the nursery. However, before he could get out of the bed, a hand was on his chest pushing him back down into a lying position. Eddie managed to open his eyes in the dark, meeting the eyes of his husband who was above him. “What, Rich?”

“I’ll get them, okay?” Richie assured him, running a hand through Eddie’s hair. “You deserve to sleep, you’re exhausted. You need to rest, you can’t forget you only gave birth last week, you’re still recovering.” He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s hair and slipped out of the bed, disappearing out of the room and into the hallway towards the baby’s room. 

Richie was right, Eddie was pushing himself far too hard. His bump was still there, along with the stretch marks and all the post-pregnancy side effects. He turned his head towards the baby monitor as he heard Richie’s voice filter through, soothing the twins back to sleep. A part of Eddie wanted to get up and make sure they didn’t need to be fed, but he also knew they had pre-prepared bottles in the fridge down the stairs. 

Just then, Richie’s singing voice picked up, singing a soft lullaby that eventually sent the twins back to sleep. Eddie loved his babies more than anything in the world, and he was so happy when he gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, followed by a perfect baby girl. The two of them were so lucky, considering how long it took them to actually get pregnant in the first place. 

Tears filled up into Eddie’s eyes as he thought back to all the times they tried to start a family, all the heats he had gone through off of birth control only to be left heartbroken and useless when the tests came back negative. It had gotten to the point where they had visited a doctor to do some tests, and it turned out that thanks to Eddie’s mother repressing his presentation, it would be harder for him to get pregnant. The doctor had even said he might never be able to have his own children. 

When he finally did fall pregnant, it wasn’t all sunshine and daisies; in fact Eddie’s pregnancy was hard and gruelling. A few times they were rushed to the emergency room thinking Eddie was going to miscarry. Luckily, that hadn’t happened at all and nine months later he had given birth to Cameron and Katie Tozier. Holding them in his arms after waking up from his c-section was the best moment of his life, followed closely behind when he married Richie.

“Hey, what are you still doing awake?” Richie’s voice was right next to him, breaking out of his thoughts. Eddie turned his head to the side, smiling just a little and moving closer to nudge his nose against Richie’s. “You should be asleep baby, are you having trouble again?” Richie asked, maneuvering them so Eddie had his back to Richie’s chest in a spooning position. 

Eddie shook his head, snuggling into Richie, “No- no I just...was waiting for you to come back. I heard you singing to the twins over the baby monitor and I just got thinking...about how much we had to do to get here. About all we went through to get our happy ending and our family.” He tilted his head back just a little, “I love you Richie, so much.”

“I love you too, Eds,” Richie breathed, pressing a kiss to his hair and settling properly into the bed behind him. “Now please get some sleep okay? The bags under your eyes are starting to worry me and I know how much you hated taking those sleeping pills a few years back, I don’t want you back there.”

“I know,” Eddie whispered, closing his eyes and finally letting sleep claim him. The last thing he remembered before he succumbed, was the thought about how much he was in love with Richie and his happy family. 

* * * * *

The following morning, Eddie opened his eyes to the gurgling on the baby monitor. With a glance at the clock, he groaned at the 6am time stamp, but he rolled out of bed anyway. Richie was still passed out next to him and Eddie was also aware he had a show that evening, therefore he needed his sleep. He made his way down the hall to the nursery and smiled into the crib of Cameron, who was wriggling around in his baby blue onesie. He leaned down and picked his son up, cradling him in his arms as he immediately calmed down in his arms. “Hey there baby,” he whispered. “You hungry?” 

Moving to the living room, he placed Cameron into his baby casket before going back for Katie and placing her in the other one set up. Once he was sure both of them were safe and comfortable, Eddie turned to the kitchen to warm up the bottles of baby milk. He returned to the living room, picking Cameron up to hold him in his arms, giving him the bottle. 

“Need help?” Richie asked from behind him, already picking up the other baby bottle and walking over to Katie, taking him in his arms and sitting next to Eddie on the sofa. “You’re doing great at this by the way,” he lightly nudged Eddie’s side, smiling at him as they fed their babies side by side. “I know we were freaking out about this when we found out that twins were on the way, but I really think that we have got this under control.”

Eddie laughed, nodding his head before he sat the bottle down and placing Cameron over his shoulder to burp him. After a few taps he let out a low sound and Eddie let out a delighted gasp, “That’s it sweetheart, well done!” He brought him back around into his arms, rocking him back and forth. 

Richie followed behind, sitting Katie’s bottle to the side, yet before he could put her over his shoulder to burp her, she let out a low noise and brought up some of her milk all over Richie’s shirt. Eddie snorted as Richie froze, holding his daughter away from him a little, allowing Eddie to grab a wet wipe to clean him up a little. “She’s definitely my daughter, huh Eds?”

“Oh definitely, it didn’t take her burping on you for me to know that. She has your eyes,” Eddie breathed, looking over at Katie as Richie turned her back into his arms, rocking her back and forth. Soon enough, the two of them were fast asleep in their arms, rumbling every so often. “They are so precious, aren’t they?” He asked, running his thumb over Cameron’s soft cheek. “We did good with them.”

“ _ You _ did good with them,” Richie corrected, leaning over to press a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “You are the one who did all the work. You carried them inside you for nine whole months, went through all of that morning sickness, Braxton Hicks and eventually the two months' bedrest. All I did was knock you up and run you a few baths to take away the pain. You are the real hero of this whole situation and I love you so fucking much.”

Carefully, Eddie stood up and placed Cameron back into the baby basket, taking Katie from Richie and placing her in hers. He turned back to Richie and lay down on the couch, with his head on Richie’s lap, looking up with him. “You did so much more than that, Richie. You were there for me, at every appointment, every bad mood...and especially all the crazy horniness I went through in my second trimester.” He looked up at Richie, biting his lip as he grinned. “Come on, you need to admit I was a little out of control.”

“Oh you really were, a crazy animal,” Richie grinned back, moving his hands to Eddie’s stomach as his smile turned into a smirk. Eddie’s eyes widened as he knew immediately what was going to happen, but he couldn’t get away fast enough before Richie was tickling him in the sides. 

“No!” Eddie squealed, giggling hysterically, kicking his legs a little as he tried to get away from Richie. “R-Richie st-stop pl-please!” Thankfully, Richie knew when Eddie had had enough, especially with him still recovering and he let up. “God I hate you so much,” he breathed, catching his breath. “You’re such a menace, I can only imagine how the twins are going to turn out with a dad like you.”

Richie laughed, leaning down to bring Eddie into a deep kiss, “I can only imagine how they’ll turn out with a dad like you,” he breathed against his lips. “We are the perfect family, Eds. Your sense balances out my crazy which makes us unstoppable as parents. It might have taken us a lot longer than we planned, and we may have had a lot of trouble during the pregnancy but we did it and we are going to love these babies so damn hard the whole world will be jealous.”

“I love you so much,” Eddie whispered, tears in his eyes. He turned his head to the side on Richie’s lap, closing his eyes and dozing off. He didn’t even feel Richie move him off his lap so he was comfortable on the couch, as he was so exhausted. When he woke up, it was to Richie on the floor, changing Katie and Cameron’s diapers, something he had been too scared to do up until now. “Hey, you’re doing it,” he mumbled. 

His husband looked up, smiling lovingly at him, “I didn’t want to wake you, you were so comfortable,” he smiled, placing the last strap in place before rebuttoning the onesie on both of their babies. Cameron made a noise but Katie was as silent as an angel. “It wasn’t as scary as I thought it was going to be, actually it was pretty easy.” He laughed, placing both the twins back in their baby baskets. “Maybe I can try bathing them next, what do you think?”

Eddie laughed, shaking his head as he sat up on the sofa and rubbed his eyes from the sleep. He really was exhausted and he knew if he was going to get through this he needed to keep up his sleep. “Let’s take one step at a time, alright superdad?” He asked and Richie nodded, standing up to cup Eddie’s cheeks, kissing him softly. 

“I uh, I cancelled the rest of the tour,” Richie admitted, taking Eddie’s hands in his own. “Before you say anything, it was my choice, my decision. I need to be here, with you and our family for as long as you all need me. I can’t do that if I’m touring all over America doing my comedy tour.” He kissed Eddie’s forehead. “I’m still going to pick up some shows in the city, and I have my few nights a week at the radio. That will be enough for us. I don’t want to be that kind of dad that...never is there for his husband and children. I won’t do that.”

Tears filled up in Eddie’s eyes and he wrapped his arms around Richie’s shoulders, burying his face in his neck, “I love you, god I love you,” he whispered. “I don’t think I could have done this without you around most of the time. I just didn’t want to- I didn’t want to be that husband that takes away your dreams because he wants you to be around.” He felt Richie’s arms wrap around him tight, holding on to him for as long as he could. 

That is, until the twins started to cry and they pulled away, ready to start the parenting process all over again, but this time, together. 


End file.
